


剃-2

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>于是梅林真的找来了一个小镜子，比女士的化妆镜大一点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	剃-2

“用镜子。”哈利回答道。“但我这一次并不想用。有你在，你可以替我看着，看我哪里没弄干净，或者干脆你替我——”  
“不，咱们使用镜子。”  
于是梅林真的找来了一个小镜子，比女士的化妆镜大一点。等他回到卧室时，哈利早已乖乖地敞开浴袍坐在床上露着他的鸟，淡定得如同他穿着三件套，骄傲得如同在亚瑟的会议桌上。  
“你不去浴室弄？”梅林问。  
“不去，浴缸边缘怎么着都是凉得难受。”  
好的，他怕凉，梅林心想。于是他又去浴室拿来了全套的剃须用品，还拿了个小盆接了温水。

“来吧。”梅林把工具递给哈利，“给我表演一把。”  
事实上，梅林在他俩的性爱游戏中，从来不是一个完全被动和被被支配的角色。他们俩谁都不是那样的。但是为了能够一起过下去，他们都会尽量相互让步。虽然哈利也承认梅林似乎比他让步得更多更频繁。  
哈利倚在床头，两条长腿舒服地平放在床上。梅林则坐在他旁边，非常专注地看着他的爱人。哈利用温水润湿了自己的下腹，挤上剃须泡沫。他做得那么优雅，仿佛是甜点大厨在给婚礼蛋糕裱花。梅林有时候会羡慕这种能把所有事情都做得那么理所当然的淡定和精巧，就像他无数次在监视屏幕里看见的哈利的一次次任务，总是显得游刃有余，举重若轻。  
哈利柔软的毛发被剃须泡沫包裹住，然后被剃刀刮下来，刮几下就在水盆里涮涮剃刀。梅林觉得他愉悦得都能唱起小调，塞尔维亚的理发师什么的。  
没过一阵哈利就刮完了小腹上的部分。然后他支起两条长腿，左手拿着小镜子伸到两腿之间，他调整着镜子的方向观察着自己。  
“你真的不帮帮我？”他问梅林。梅林笑着摇了摇头。梅林自己早就硬的不行，那可是哈利·哈特啊，在他眼前张着腿自己仔细地剃自己的屌毛，而他看哈利的阴茎似乎也有一些抬头——他觉得自己的目光足够炽热。

“好吧。”哈利开始对付这些较艰难的部分。这确实不容易，想要剃到睾丸下方的，需要把皮肤向上拉——他左手手掌捂着自己的蛋，手指夹着小镜子，恨不得多长一只手。有点狼狈，他觉得梅林就是想看自己出洋相。  
过了一会，最终他终于放弃了。“梅林，亲爱的魔法师，无所不能的梅林，把我从这小破镜子的诅咒中救出来吧！”他把小镜子一扔，那意思是要么梅林帮忙，要么他自己也不干了。  
“你这说话不算话的老家伙。”梅林咒骂着。他于是干脆双手架起哈利的大腿，向上折叠——他知道哈利的筋做到这样的姿势完全没问题。梅林将脸凑近哈利刚刮完的睾丸，尖尖的鼻子几乎蹭到哈利敏感的光裸皮肤，他能感到热气喷在上面。  
“还挺干净。”他评价道，“请继续，我看着。”他自己跪坐在了哈利两腿之间，又把那两条长腿架起来，而对方则顺从地把腿盘在他腰上。  
哈利于是又随意地在肛门附近打上水和剃须泡沫——反正有梅林替他看着，然后他就随意地凭感觉一刮——这次剃刀的角度有点不对，他差点划伤了自己。“梅林！你倒是看着点啊！”他冲梅林嚷道。  
梅林没想到他来了这么一出，他一点都不想哈利受伤，但是又不想那么快就妥协，自己直接替他剃了（虽然那样也会挺有趣，梅林不得不承认）。“好，那么你慢一点，每一下都听我的。”他说。  
在哈利准备刮下第二下的时候，梅林开始了他的指挥：“对，逆时针转十度，直着刮过去，三厘米，好，停。”“你肛门的三点钟方向还有一点没刮干净。”“放平一点，以你肛门为圆心画个半圆。”他觉得自己简直是在监控指挥哈利在做什么危险的任务（好像是挺危险，鉴于他们搞砸了的话很可能就这么毁掉了自己以后的幸福生活），却又无比的可笑。

等他们最终忙完了，两人都出了点汗，并都忍不住笑了起来——由于精神紧张，他们的硬度也都有些消退。梅林用温水浸过的热毛巾替哈利把下面温柔地擦干净，还打了一点须后水。  
“嗯，哈利，我不得不说，这确实很……可爱。”他审视着对方光滑干净的下体，倒像是个未完全成熟的少年。他觉得这似乎有点变态，但是又忍不住吻过去，吻他半勃起的阴茎和光滑的皮肤以及大腿内侧的嫩肉。嗯，是有点须后水的味道，但是他绝不会错过那口感。  
“梅林……”哈利的双腿放松下来，架在魔法师的肩膀上。梅林正舔着他的肛门附近，那里敏感得不行。他的阴茎早已把前液滴在了小腹上。  
“过来……给我。”哈利想把梅林浴袍下的裤子扯下来，扭住对方叫梅林躺在他身下，自己则转过去，撑在梅林身上，把自己的脑袋夹在他的两腿之间，好含住梅林也在流着前液的阴茎。梅林则配合地继续对付着哈利的屁股。  
哈利的口活水平梅林知道，他觉得照这么搞下去他会先射了。他正要从床头柜拿润滑油来进行下一步骤的时候，哈利又阻止了他。  
“你不就是想看我自己弄吗？”他把身子转了一圈，面对着梅林，从梅林手里抢走了润滑液。挤在手上，并伸向被梅林舔得湿漉漉的但是润滑还远远不够的光滑的后方。  
“至少这个我可以全自己来，你不用指挥。”哈利把润滑液往自己身体里捅着。他本想做得慢一点、诱惑一点，把他的魔法师等得抓狂；但是没过多久他就不由得改变了自己的初衷，草草结束了润滑，直接往梅林的阴茎上坐了下去。

他们都长长地叹了一口气。哈利慢慢坐到底，梅林前两天剃掉的屌毛现在已经长出来了一点，这长度正刮得他刚剃了毛的皮肤又痒又舒服。  
梅林欣赏着哈利的阴茎在无毛的身体前晃动，那景象特别有趣，而他俩的皮肤又前所未有的毫无隔阂地贴在一起。他捏着哈利的屁股，向上挺动着。

当哈利被喂饱了心满意足地趴在梅林身旁时，梅林在思考，这家伙脑子里不知道又在想些什么新的鬼点子。他拍了哈利的屁股一下，又替他们两个都盖上薄被。唉，真是没办法。


End file.
